


80s madness

by TheBritishStarkidFan



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishStarkidFan/pseuds/TheBritishStarkidFan
Summary: Ellie and the Doctor goes back into the past. but Joseph and the amazing technicolor dream coat also joined in with them.





	80s madness

It was a quiet day in the Tardis, as the Yaz, Ryan and Graham have taken the weekend off see their families. So the remaining people were the Doctor and Ellie, who is getting prepared for their adventures in the 80s. Ellie, wanted to have a go at the classic 80s arcades and the Doctor, well, she just wanted the Machine parts at this point, to fix something in the Tardis again. 

Hey Doctor, should I change my outfit or is what I’m wearing ok ? The Doctor turned around and looked at Ellie's clothes thoughtfully and Grinned.I think they are absolutely fine for the 80s, if you must know, I reckon you could blend in quite well. Ellie looked at the Doctor she smiled brightly and nodded. I agree Doctor and I think my hair helps too as well, Ellie shook her head which made her curly, bright, ginger hair move too. The Doctor chuckled and ruffled Ellie's hair gently, before pressing some buttons to get to their location.

Once they had arrived, the Doctor stepped out of the Tardis, to check where they have landed. which seemed to be an old alleyway. A few seconds later, Ellie stepped out of the Tardis and looking around in awe. Alright then let’s get going and have a look around. The Doctor said excitedly and Ellie looked even more excited, as she will be able to use the old arcade games. Like Pac Man and many other classics.ok then Doctor, what should we do first then Eliie said. I know that I will need parts for the Tardis. but for now, let’s find an arcade to explore in and maybe some games.the Doctor said and Ellie nodded, as she listened to the time lady eagerly.

The two women looked at different places. like the comic book store, Record store and many other places, until they had finally found an arcade and they entered the building. Ellie soon enough make a pin line, for the Pac Man game and managed to beat the high score and the Doctor beat the high score while playing Galaga and after that, they both went to the claw machines. The Doctor managed to win 6 Teddy bears while Ellie had won 1 But she was happy as it was huge and Ellie was struggling to carry it. The two women,decided to drop their prizes off in the Tardis and head out for some food, which was a pizza restaurant.

While at the pizza place, Ellie was looking out the window while waiting for her pizza. The Doctor was happily rambling away, when the pizza had arrived and been eaten. They were both on their way to the Tardis, when they saw two arguing people in the alleyway. They both looked at each other and slowly walked down the dark alleyway, the ladies were very distracted when suddenly. The doctor ran into a very colourful man, who basically looked like a bag of skittles and Ellie tried to contain her sniggers, at the mans most outrageous coat.

The Doctor looked up at the man, who was glaring down at her and groaned. Ellie looked at the Doctor with confusion on her face and helped the Time lady up, the man spoke. Who are you and do you mind, where you are going, the colourful man said rudely. The Doctor was speechless,at the man rudeness and apologise profusely. While then Ellie burst out laughing and everyone looked at the young woman. I’m s so sorry, but it’s the coat Ellie said before giggling and the woman who was with the man nudged him. she has a point you know Doctor she said while looking at the two women. Ellie’s giggled had ceased and the confused look, returned on her face. Hold on a second, what do you mean Doctor she’s the Doctor Ellie said with her thumb pointing towards the Doctor. no he’s the Doctor the woman said now hold on Peri the Doctor said 

Ellie the man and the woman looked at her in utter shock how do you my name the woman said looking worried the Doctor smiled I’m the Doctor from the future this is my friend Ellie excuse her laughing at the....... the Doctor paused for a moment to look at the coat the man was wearing at the coat the Doctor eventually said and Ellie sniggers so you’re telling me that joseph here is a younger you Ellie said yes The two Doctors said and at this point Ellie howled with laughter you used to look like a talking bag of skittles Ellie said breathlessly with tears in her eyes and Peri joined in with the laughter and so did the Doctor while the man looked very unimpressed at being the butt of Ellie’s joke

The younger Doctor with the bright coat walked towards Ellie and took her hand and kissed it gently hello my dear even if you don’t quite approve of my coat I can certainly say that you ate very beautiful Ellie blushed at the compliment and he carried on flirting with her while Peri and the Timelady had a chat so Peri how are you the Doctor said happily I’m fine thank you but I can tell you now no offense but what were you thinking at the time to choose that coat peri said going quieter at the end of her sentence I don't know to be honest it’s been so long that I can’t even remember what my personality was like now I’m actually glad that I don’t the Doctor said with a guilty smile looking over her shoulder to see poor Ellie who’s cheeks were crimson red from her younger self being charming 

Look Doctor you are very kind but wouldn’t you want to talk to yourself Ellie mentally slapped herself and The younger Doctor laughed at her wording knowing what she actually meant Yes Ellie I shall give you a break from my charm and my coat which you have kindly claimed to look like skittles before Ellie blushed at that and went to talk to Peri while the Doctor spoke to herself 

Time skip 

• Everyone was now at the arcade again after Ellie made a bet with Peri that their Doctors could beat the high score of Galaga the two women stood by their Doctor and it the moment Ellie’s Doctor seemed to be winning with the top score of 5,000 while her younger self wasn’t far off with 4,569 the women standing on the sides cheered until Ellie’s Doctor won I can’t believe you won that Doctor but how did you do it if you are both the same person Ellie said while messing with the controls of Pac man 

I might of picked something up from watching you as you are so skilled at arcade games so I decided to try your way I hope that’s ok the doctor said while looking a bit worried that she had upset Ellie that’s fantasies Doctor I didn’t even know you could pick up skill that quick Ellie said smiling widely how did you even convince my younger self to play anyway the Doctor said curiously well have you noticed he’s quite easy to charm so I just tried to charm him the best I could and eventually he agreed Ellie said with a giggle think back on how she did it 

They played a couple more hours before it was time to head back to the Tardis but the younger Doctor might of taken a little longer to let go of Ellie erm Doctor as nice as this is and I do enjoy being hugged but could you loosen your death grip before I suffocate Ellie said struggling to move away the younger time lord did but not without a kiss to Ellie’s and when others were not looking a quick peck on the lips before winking at her good bye Ellie I do hope I see you again the Doctor said I don't the older time lord said and they all waved good bye to each other before walking away to their Tardis 

Back in the Tardis 

Ellie was now snuggled in her pjarmas after a nice warm bubble bath she settled in and read a Stephan king’s book called pet semetery and 2 hours later and Ellie half asleep the Doctor bounded into the room and took her shoes off and jacket before jumping into Ellie’s bed and snuggled into Ellie’s side alright Doc Ellie said voice groggy the Doctor was quiet Ellie looked down at her and found that the Doctor had fallen asleep so Ellie decided it was best for her to go to sleep too 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, for reading my first oneshot ever. It was fun, to write this one and I personally, find that the sixth Doctor is very underrated. so I decided to give him some love.


End file.
